Late
by imayhaveapoint
Summary: This one shot shows what Jackson and April were up to while everyone else was at the press conference in 13x21. It's definitely rated M!


**I took a quick break from writing Chicago to write this Japril one shot. The idea behind it comes from someone on Twitter who suggested Jackson and April didn't make it to the press conference in 13x21 because they were busy doing other things. It's definitely rated M for those who are into that.**

Jackson checks his watch as he hurries down the hallway. He told April he would meet her in the Attending's Lounge so they could go to the press conference for Riggs and Grey together, but his surgery took longer than expected, and he knew she was probably waiting for him. He rounds the corner of the hallway where the lounge is located and pushes open the door.

"Sorry! I know, I know, I'm late!" He apologizes, knowing how much she hates to be late.

"What happened? Did you get out of surgery late?" She asks standing up from the couch.

Jackson runs his hand over the back of his head. "Yeah. She started bleeding out and we couldn't get it controlled for a while. I've got Wilson monitoring her. You ready?"

April scrunches up her nose and looks up at him unsure, "We're already pretty late. Are you sure we should go? I mean, I want to support them, but is it rude if we walk in during the middle of it?"

Jackson smiles back at her thinking how sweet it is that she is always worried about other people. "Well...you have your residents covering the pit, right?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't screw anything up, I should be covered."

The smile on Jackson's face turns into a smirk as he slowly walks to the door. "And I have my patients covered. So, if we aren't going to the press conference, is there anything else you can think of that we could do for an hour?"

April grins, understanding exactly what he means, but deciding to pretend she doesn't. "Hmm...I guess we could do some charting, maybe grab something to eat, or take a nap?" She gives him the most innocent look she can manage, but he doesn't buy it.

"Oh, we definitely won't be sleeping." He reaches behind him to lock the door and crosses the room to April, wrapping his arms around her waist. Before she can respond his lips connect to hers, and he kisses her deeply, as if the only thing he needs is to feel her mouth on his. Her mouth opens and welcomes his, allowing his tongue inside to meet hers.

"Jackson?" She is breathless but whispers his name against his mouth.

"Yeah?" He whispers back, kissing along her jawline and stopping only to brush her hair over her shoulder to kiss behind her ear.

She sighs, almost forgetting what she was saying, at the feeling of his tongue on her neck. He knows exactly where on her body to put his mouth to make her knees go weak and her neck is one of them. "Are you sure you want to do this here? We haven't had sex in the hospital in a long time."

His breath is hot against her skin as he answers, "I know. I've missed it. Besides, I really want you right now, so I don't care where we are."

"Me neither." She agrees and grabs the hem of his scrub top, pulling it over his head and tossing it on to the floor.

She runs her hands over his shoulders feeling his tight muscles contract under his smooth skin. She kisses across his chest and lightly grazes the sides of his waist with her nails until she feels him shiver in response. She pulls back to smile up at him, enjoying his reaction to her touch. Reaching down, her hands grab the bottom of her scrub top as well, pulling it off and dropping it next to his. His eyes fall to the swell of her breasts, perfectly held by a black, lacy bra with a pink bow in the center. "God, you're gorgeous." His voice is low and deep and full of desire. Seeing the hunger in his eyes, she reaches down to untie the drawstring of her pants pushing them down over her hips and legs and stepping out of them. Standing in front of him in only her matching black bra and panties, she bites her lower lip and looks up at him invitingly. "Where do you want me?"

He doesn't answer her with words. Instead he lifts her in one swift movement guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist, and carrying her to the couch.

He lays her down and lowers his body over hers supporting his weight with his arms. His hand is on her breast and he pulls the cup of her bra down, exposing her left breast fully. He teases her, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking it, licking it, lightly grazing it with his teeth and then he pulls away. She lifts her back off the couch to push her breast toward him, wanting more, but he makes her wait. He moves to her collarbone to kiss her there, and she squirms beneath him trying to guide him back down to her breasts. He laughs against her and looks up to say, "Someone's eager..." before exposing her right breast and taking it in his mouth. She moans quietly and rubs her hands down the top of his shoulders to his back as he continues to pull and suck her nipple with his mouth. He slides his hand under her back and she lifts up a bit knowing he wants her breasts completely exposed. He unhooks the clasp and pulls it down her arms until it is no longer in his way. He pauses a moment to take in her breasts, nipples erect from his mouth, and perfectly shaped. "Do you know how sexy you are?" He asks.

April blushes beneath him. "Hmm…why don't you show me?" She reaches down, grabbing the front of his pants to feel how hard he is for her. He moans and drops his forehead to hers. He never gets tired of the feeling of her small hand wrapped around him. April's hand moves to the waist line of his pants and unties the drawstring. "I want these off." She tells him.

Jackson stands and kicks off his pants and boxers, adding them both to the discarded clothes across the floor. He then slides his hands up the outside of her thighs until he reaches the black panties she is still wearing. She lifts her bottom off the couch and allows him to take them off of her. Before returning to his position above her, he slides his hand up her right leg stopping behind her knee, lifting her leg up to rest on the back of the couch. He then gently pushes her left leg opening the space between her legs until her center is fully exposed to him. He can see that she is already swollen and aroused but he decides to take his time giving her what she wants. He kisses up the inside of her right thigh while his hand returns to her breasts. His fingers pick up where his mouth left off squeezing and caressing her nipples with just enough pressure to cause pleasure and not pain. When his mouth is close to her center, he kisses the outside of her most sensitive area before lifting his head and trailing kisses up her left thigh instead. He stops again, just before connecting his mouth to her core and moves up to suck the skin along her hipbone, causing her to gasp in response.

April's body is aching for him and she grips the sides of his head, lifting his face to look at her, whispering, "Jackson, please..."  
Hearing her say please pulls at his stomach. He can see that she has waited long enough. "Babe, you don't have to say please." And his mouth connects to her, igniting every nerve in her body, and she cannot control the sounds that let him know this is exactly what she wants. He focuses on her outer lips first sucking and gently biting with his teeth. Then he moves inside, to her clitoris and when he glides his tongue along it, she arches her back and moans his name loudly which only encourages him. He can taste her wetness, and he feels his own erection twitch at the knowledge that she is enjoying this so much.

Her hips are moving now under the sensations he is creating inside her, and he grips her thighs to keep her in place. Her moans are getting louder, and he thinks to himself that there is nothing in the world he would rather hear than April screaming his name as she comes. Knowing just how to get her there, he focuses his mouth on her clitoris sucking long and slow, and he slips two fingers inside her. His fingers follow the motion of his mouth, rubbing against her inner wall.

"Jackson, I-I'm..." April gasps.

"I know, baby, I know. Just relax and let it happen."

He quickens the pace of his tongue against her core and pushes his fingers deeper inside her. Her legs begin to tremble and he knows that she is there. He feels her inner muscles tighten and contract around his fingers as she calls out his name. She comes down from her climax breathless and smiling. Jackson sits back on his heels thinking she may need a moment to recover before continuing, but instead she sits up and pushes him down on to the couch until he is laying on his back. She places her legs on both sides of his hips so that she is straddling him, her still wet center directly on top of his solid erection. She takes his hands in hers and lifts them to her breasts guiding him to take one in each hand. And then she moves, swirling her hips in a circular motion against him, applying just enough pressure to make him moan. His hands slide down from her breasts to her hips, gripping her tight enough to stop her motion. "You have to stop teasing me. I want to be inside you."

April giggles and leans down to kiss him. "Oh, so now you aren't into teasing? You sure liked teasing me."

She sits back up and lifts her hips so that he can guide himself to her opening. She slides down on to him, spreading her legs to the sides a bit further, trying to take his full length in. He can feel that she wants him deeper inside of her so he grips her waist and lifts his hips gently to give her as much as she can take. She stays still for a moment to adjust to his size, and he whispers up to her, "God, April, you always feel so amazing."  
Her cheeks flush at the compliment and she places her hands against his chest to brace herself as she begins to move over him. They find a rhythm together, and his eyes are on her breasts, watching them bounce as she rides him. It isn't long before the heat floods to her center again. Her eyes close and her head falls to the side as she focuses on the feeling of Jackson deep inside her. He hears the quiet whimpers escape from her lips and knows that he can send her over the edge again.

He tells her what he needs, what they both need, "Faster, babe."

Feeling her release is close, April does what he asks and quickens her pace over him. He presses his fingers to her core and rubs against her in deep circular movements, and that is all she needs. She calls out his name once more as her body trembles, and the feel of her coming for him while screaming his name is all he needs to find his own release inside of her. She collapses on to his chest, exhausted but still needing the closeness of his body. He rubs his hands up and down her back until their breathing has returned to normal and she decides to separate her body from his. He rolls over on his side so she has room to lay next to him.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes he kisses her softly, and with a knowing smile on his face asks, "Do you still feel bad about missing the press conference?"  
Laughing, she tells him, "The only thing I feel bad about is that we didn't do this sooner."


End file.
